


Never Sleep Anywhere Else

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tired Evan “Buck” Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After an exhausting day, Buck stays over at Eddie’s.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 34
Kudos: 565





	Never Sleep Anywhere Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).

> So since this is my 50th Buddie fic I wanted to do something soft and fluffy to get back to what I love about these two.   
I’m dedicating it to Adri, who is the reason I’m in this fandom 💜

Buck is exhausted. He can feel it down to his bones. All he wants is his nice comfortable bed. The only problem is, he’s not sure he can make it there. He’s far too comfortable on Eddie’s couch, even if he knows his back will hate him for it. He just can’t bring himself to move.

“Buck?” Eddie questions from somewhere above him. “You okay there?”

“Tired,” buck mumbles, unable to fight back a yawn. “You kid wore me out.”

Eddie chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. Something Buck would definitely think more on if he had the mental energy to do it. Right now all he can manage is to lean into the touch.

“He says he had a lot of fun today,” Eddie tells him.

Buck smiles and peeks his eyes open to look at Eddie, “So did I.”

“But I thought he wore you out?” Eddie teases.

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t have fun,” Eddie sighs. “Would have been better with you there.”

“I know,” Eddie says. “I’m sad I missed it. We’ll have to do something tomorrow to make up for it.”

“Then I really need some sleep,” Buck sighs. He gets to his feet, only to sway and grab for something to steady himself. That something just happens to be Eddie.

“Where are you going?” Eddie asks.

“Home?” Buck responds, but he doesn’t sound sure.

Eddie shakes his head, “You can’t drive when you’re this tired. Just stay here.”

Buck nods, “Okay.” He starts to move back to the couch when Eddie stops him and starts pulling him down the hall. “Eddie? Where are we going?”

“My room,” Eddie says. 

“I can sleep on the couch,” Buck tells him. He’s done it plenty of times before.

Eddie just shakes his head and pushes a pair of sweats into Buck’s arms. “Nonsense. You always complain after. And…”

“What?”

“Christopher gets mad when you sleep on the couch,” Eddie says, rubbing the back of his neck. “He says there’s plenty of room in my bed, and that if he can share so can I.”

“So you want to sleep together because your son thinks we should?” Buck questions. Eddie doesn’t answer right away, just stares at Buck. Buck’s tired brain goes over what he said, his cheeks heating up when he realizes how it must have sounded. “I mean… you know _ sleep _. Sleep in the same bed. Together.”

Eddie clears his throat, “Yeah yeah. I know. I uhh… I’ll leave you to get changed.”

Buck stands there in the middle of the room, sweats held loosely in his hands, as Eddie leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He changes quickly, still feeling dead on his feet. 

When he's done he opens the door and peeks out. Eddie isn't there. Shrugging, Buck goes to the bed. He plans to sit there and wait for Eddie, but as soon as his body touches the mattress his exhaustion washes over him again.

He slips under the covers and sighs as his body starts to relax into the mattress. 

"Comfortable?" Eddie's amused voice asks from the door. 

Buck just smiles, "Your bed is the most comfortable bed I've ever been in."

"If that's true no wonder you can't sleep," Eddie says. 

He joins Buck in the bed, sliding under the covers next to him. "Yeah well, if I manage to sleep here you might have trouble keeping me out of your bed. I'll never sleep anywhere else."

Eddie smiles, eyes crinkling in the corners. "You're always welcome here, Buck. Now get some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight. I lo…” Buck trails off, the word _ love _ on the tip of his tongue. But even his tired brain knows that isn’t right. He can’t just tell Eddie he loves him. Still, he has to say _ something _. Eddie is looking at him expectantly. “I look forward to spending time with you tomorrow."

Eddie’s brow furrows, "You too?"

They both roll over onto their backs, looking up at the ceiling as the awkwardness of the moment settles around them. Buck’s suddenly much more awake than he was before. Even when Eddie reaches over and turns the light off, he still just lies there, eyes wide open and looking at the shadows on the ceiling. 

“Idiot,” he mutters to himself. 

He hears Eddie snort, “What are you berating yourself for this time?”

“Nothing,” Buck says hurriedly. “Nothing. I…”

“Buck,” Eddie sighs, rolling onto his side to face him. Buck mirrors his movement. Even in the darkness of the room, Buck can see his face, if only thanks to the glow from the streetlight filtering in through the curtains.

“Eddie?”

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” Buck says a little too quickly. “I’m just tired.”

“If you were tired you would be asleep right now,” Eddie says.

Buck frowns and looks away. Eddie’s right. But Buck can’t exactly tell him what’s on his mind. Not without the truth slipping out. It’s not that he’s worried about Eddie reacting badly. He’s sure he won’t. But Buck’s not sure he could handle the rejection. Better to just ignore how he feels. Except it’s getting harder and harder to do that.

A hand on his arm has Buck looking up. Eddie’s closer now, his face on the edge of his pillow. They’re so close that Buck can feel Eddie’s breath on his face, which is doing the opposite of helping. His touch, the warmth radiating off of him, his overall damn presence. It’s all making Buck’s brain go fuzzy.

“I…”

“What is it?”

Eddie’s eyes seem to shine in the darkness, like a beacon guiding Buck forward, towards what he’s been searching for. Except it’s always been here in front of him. 

“I love you.”

A smile breaks across Eddie’s face, and god if Buck thought he was beautiful before he’s breathtaking now. “I love you too.”

Buck moves, bringing his face closer to Eddie’s, only to stop. “Wait, _ love _love me or…”

Eddie kisses him. It’s soft and sweet and everything Buck always hoped it would be. When he pulls back, he’s smiling. “Does that answer your question?”

“I might need further proof,” Buck says, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Just to be sure.”

Eddie gives a huff of quiet laughter before leaning in and kissing him again. 

Buck gets the best night's sleep of his life that night, and keeps his word about never sleeping anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
